The present disclosure relates to an agent detection system and, more particularly, to an agent detection system utilizing a building subsystem to enable faster detection and more accurate confirmation of the measurement of the agent.
Cost effective, harmful, agent detection in buildings continues to gain prominence. One method of achieving cost effective and early detection of agents is accomplished through the use of sensors that may cover a wide area, such as atriums and hallways within the building and the use of multi-role devices (e.g., smoke and bio-agent). Laser based technology such as light distance and ranging (LIDAR) may be viewed as a preferred method to provide such coverage. LIDAR and other agent detection technologies often produce false alarms, and/or delayed alarms. Improvements in agent detection is desirable while maintaining cost effectiveness.